monkeyislandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Entregas
''The Secret of Monkey Island ''The secret of Monkey island (1990) fue el quinto juego en usar la tecnología SCUMM (tras Maniac Mansion, Zak McKracken, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade y Loom), un potente (para la época) motor para aventuras gráficas, basado en un lenguaje script propio y desarrollado para la primera aventura: Maniac Mansion. Originalmente, consistía en cuatro disquetes de baja densidad, con gráficos EGA (16 colores), pero subsiguientes mejoras en el SCUMM dieron lugar a versiones con gráficos VGA (256 colores), y en CD-ROM con mejoras de sonido. Desde julio de 2009 se encuentra disponible una edición especial realizada en alta definición (1920x1080), con un total rediseño gráfico y con doblaje. Como curiosidad es posible alternar entre esta versión y la clásica mientras se está jugando, pudiendo observar los cambios realizados. LucasArts fue la compañía que lanzó este juego al mercado, cuyos creadores fueron Ron Gilbert, Steve Purcell, Tim Schafer y Dave Grossman, dirigidos por el propio Gilbert. El protagonista de la historia es Guybrush Threepwood, un joven que llega a la isla con la intención de convertirse en pirata, pero para ello deberá pasar por una serie de pruebas, recorriendo toda la isla y, una vez logrado, viajar a la mítica Monkey Island, donde deberá enfrentarse al terrible pirata fantasma LeChuck para rescatar a su nuevo amor Elaine Marley. Sus frases tienen un gran sentido del humor. Actualmente sigue siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores juegos para PC. Capítulos de The Secret of Monkey Island *''The Three Trials'' *''The Journey'' *''Under Monkey Island'' *''Guybrush Kicks Butt'' ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' ' En la segunda parte, encontramos a un Guybrush Threepwood rico que se lanza en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras. Sin embargo pronto es despojado de su dinero por Largo LaGrande, un matón que aterroriza la isla. Deberá hallar el mítico tesoro del Big Whoop, y recuperar de paso el amor de Elaine Marley, volviéndose a enfrentar al pirata, ahora zombi, LeChuck. Publicado en 1991, fue realizado con el mismo motor por los mismos autores, y distribuido originalmente en disquete, con gráficos VGA para luego ser distribuido por separado y más tarde junto con la primera parte, en CD-ROM. El juego tiene un inesperado final, del que se ha dicho que es el más desconcertante de la historia de los videojuegos. Capítulos de ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge *''The Largo Embargo'' *''Four Map Pieces'' *''LeChuck's Fortress'' *''Dinky Island'' The Curse of Monkey Island En 1997 se publicó la tercera entrega, de nuevo utilizando el SCUMM (fue el último título de LucasArts que utilizó este sistema), pero en una versión mucho más avanzada que permitía gráficos de alta resolución, haciéndolo parecer una película de animación. Al haber abandonado para entonces la empresa los autores de anteriores entregas, el juego tiene otros autores, Jonathan Ackley (que participó en The Dig) y Larry Ahern. Guybrush Threepwood debía esta vez devolver su forma humana a Elaine, convertida en oro por el hechizo de un anillo maldito. Esta vez, LeChuck zombi se transformará en un pirata demonio con barba de fuego y demás. Capítulos de The Curse of Monkey Island *''The Demise of the Zombie Pirate LeChuck'' *''The Curse gets Worse'' *''Three Sheets to the Wind'' *''The Thief, The Barkeep, his Aunt and her Lover'' *''The Kiss of the Spider Monkey'' *''Guybrush Kicks Butt... Again'' Escape from Monkey Island Realizado en 2000, utilizó el motor GrimE utilizado anteriormente para Grim Fandango, por lo que sus gráficos son también "semitridimensionales". En España salió como "La Fuga De Monkey Island", convirtiéndose en el primer juego de la saga en salir en España con parte del título traducido. Los veteranos de LucasArts Sean Clark y Michael Stemmle, que ya participaron en Sam & Max Hit the Road fueron los encargados y autores del proyecto. Narra el retorno de Guybrush y Elaine de su luna de miel, para encontrarse con que ella ha sido declarada oficialmente muerta, y van a demoler su mansión. Por supuesto eso supone la convocatoria de elecciones para elegir al nuevo gobernador de Isla Melee, pero esta vez no se da el típico caso "Cuando sólo hay un candidato sólo hay una elección", ya que Elaine tendrá que vérselas en las urnas con Charles L. Charles. El intento de solucionar estos problemas no es más que el principio de una historia que llevará a Guybrush de vuelta a Monkey Island. Capítulos de Escape from Monkey Island *''Things to do on Mêlée Island when you're dead'' *''Enter the Manatee'' *''Escape from Monkey Island'' *''Guybrush Kicks Unusually Large Butt'' Tales of Monkey Island ' ''Tales of Monkey Island es una saga de aventura de cinco capítulos mensuales, siendo actualmente producida por Telltale Games para PC y Wii, con fecha de lanzamiento para el primer capítulo en 7 de julio de 2009. Durante una acalorada batalla con su némesis, el malvado pirata LeChuck, Guybrush inintencionalmente libera una maliciosa maldición que se dispersa velozmente por el Caribe, convirtiendo a los piratas en zombies monstruosos. La sacerdotisa vudú envía a Guybrush en la búsqueda de "La Esponja Grande", una legendaria esponja marina que le permitirá frenar la epidemia, pero esta aparentemente sencilla misión tiene insospechables sorpresas. Capítulos de Tales of Monkey Island *''Launch of the Screaming Narwhal'' *''The Siege of Spinner Cay'' *''Lair of the Leviathan'' *''The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood'' *''Rise of the Pirate God'' Edición Especial ''The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition'' A la venta el 15 de julio del 2009. Es el regreso de la primera parte de la saga Monkey Island pero en alta definición, música remasterizada y con las voces de The Curse of Monkey Island. La interfaz también se ha mejorado para la ocasión, ocultando la famosa tabla de verbos y el inacabable inventario. Asimismo, la edición especial incluye un sistema de pistas, algunas escenas que se omitieron en la versión original por falta de espacio -como un primer plano del locuaz Spiffy, el perro del Scumm Bar que nos resumía la situación sin darnos cuenta- y la posibilidad de volver a los gráficos de antaño con tan sólo pulsar un botón.